septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Plumdonia
Plumdonia is a harsh cold envoirement. Unforgiving with brutal creatures and rugged inhabitants. Only the Fenipsa's have and understand technology. As much as the other two tribes have always wanted they'd never understood it it. The lands have been shaped by it's animal like creatures and the nature itself. Harsh winds and heavy snowstorms make these lands almost uninhabitable. Yet over the years the landscape became a bit softer and the tribes have evolved so much that the technology is now equally spread. History The regions of Plumdonia have been a wasteland for a long time to humanoid creatures. But since a few 100 years a few tribes live here in peace. The tribe excists out of many elemental mages, swordsman and riders. The three tribes that live in these regions are the Manskuns, the Komkosha's and the Fenipsa's. All three tribes live in peace with each other and often mixed up their inhabitants. Now they have evolved and the lands are inhabited quite big. The cold has been surpressed by warm clothing. Every town has their own source of warmth and the houses are strong and made to withstand the worst the nature could throw at it. Etymology this is the origin of a word and the historical development of its meaning. Common Race The Races of Morpheus Politics Governance The lands are controlled by the royal families from all three tribes. In the tribes smaller tribes have setteled but they are not official. Every country has their own governement but they all handle the same rules. The castles and palaces are formed upon the way the family was raised. Some are modern, other classical. Some decorated in a brute way with animal skulls and weapons on the wall. Others with nature stones and golden ingravings. Royal Families Kamosh Grivanisha Maniulpa Finias Hosiash Military The military of these parts exists out of an elite force that is gathered through the tribes. Only the strongest and smartest warriors are part and although they are with many and numbers is one of their strong points. Their skill does not lack any bit to it. Geography Countries Granoush Famira. Netherbandush Fermania Chanisha Cities/Proverances Topography This is the arrangement of the natural and artificial physical features of an area. in other words forstry, buildings, ect ect. If they have land marks, add them here too. Climate The climate of Plumdonia is cold and unforgiving. Going out of the cities requires thick winter clothes and a lot of supplies as the possibility to get stuck in the wild is high. Besides that weapons are a must to defend against all sorts of dangerous predators. And due to the cold and the wind firearms are useless. That is the main reason that all plumdonian warriors are trained with a melee weapon. Biodiversity The plants and trees that live in these lands are thick and strong. The animals that live upon these lands are survivors. Strong and powerfull beasts that will devour anything that stands in their way. Among these are: Polarhawks, Huskhounds, Frostworms, SnowChameleons and many more. Anything that can adapt to the cold and harsh envoirement lives there. Economy Agriculture This is the science or practice of farming, including cultivation of the soil for the growing of crops and the rearing of animals to provide food, wool, and other products. Science and technology The technology that comes from the lands of Plumdonia is mostly to fight against the cold. Heaters and such were found in these lands. But also technologies to mine the hardest grounds. They are often trying to create tools to take flight, but the cold and thin air makes it almost impossible without having wings that you're born with. Demographics Language English Religion and Beliefs The god Electhrophoros is heavely worshipped within these lands. Due to his slight influence on their knowledge of energy and technology. Health The beings from Plumdonia are harsh, healthy people. Due to being able to survive in the cold envoirement they are more likely to overheat in a normal area than to get too cold in a cold envoirement. Therefore they´re not likely to get common diseases like the flu. Education The educationsystem of Plumdonia does not lack in comparison to any other continent. They´re highly educated on technology. The ones that drop out of school are usually caught and taught other skills. How to maintain a store or lead a factory for example. Culture Folk culture and cuisine The folks culture is very festive. As every day should be a celebration. The royal families often open the doors to their palaces. The poor are fed and the rich give presents. It is a goal to give everyone a honest smile on their face and a warm heart in their chest. The foods that are served are solid. Rough terrain asks for rough food. Meat is a huge part of every meal. Along with a solid part to strengthen the stomach. Every Plumdonian citizen is to feed their own unless they really can not. Then they are taken care off by other familes. Christmas is a huge thing in the Plumdonian lands. Cities are decorated and almost every route is lighted by jolly Christmas lights in every color and shape. Presents however are often handed out by the royal families who lead that country. Architecture Every country of Plumdonia has their own sort but it is mostly futuristic and warm. Often huge cities in shells of metal to keep the warmth in as much as possible. The smaller towns often have a huge fire raging in the center running through all houses along the streets to warm all the houses. This is the same for the big cities. National holidays Christmas. Any birthday within the royal family. The day of the God Electhrophoros Gamashaka. New years. Category:Plumdonia